Arácnido
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: ¿Y si el Insecto-Dios de la tercera película tuviese alguien por encima de si mismo? La Segunda Guerra contra los Arácnidos acaba de una forma diferente a la esperada.


___"Por fin nos conocemos, Juan"_todos dejaron de luchar, mirando. El Cerebro de Cerebros los miraba con lo que casi parecía una expresión de alegría mientras el cadáver de Anoke hablaba en su lugar___"Han pasado quince años, pequeño, quince años esperando para veros a todos"_

El susodicho se quedo mirando al monstruo colosal con incredulidad. El meteorito de Buenos Aires, las dos guerras, todos los muertos,...¿solo para que conociesen a su jefe?. De ninguna manera.

___"Escúchame ahora, insecto"_le respondió con ira sin contener___"Vamos a matarte, vamos a salir del planeta y vamos a aniquilar a tu especie. Yo..."_

___"Solo matarías a este cuerpo"_respondió Omar con calma___"Aunque aprecio que tengas compañeros verdaderos que darían su vida tanto como tu darías la tuya por ellos"._

Todo el mundo lo miro, luego miraron a Behemecoatyl y entonces las palabras calaron. Cualquier psíquico cercano cayo en el dolor ante la desesperación y el terror que se palpaba en los humanos. Si una cosa tan grande como un continente era solo un cuerpo desechable, ¿cuantos más había?¿Cuantos miles de millones morirían inútilmente en una guerra sin fin?

___"Con tu ayuda, quizá unos cuantos millones para llegar a vuestra ascensión. Sin ti, esto continuara hasta que una se extinga y yo tengo la mayoría de las cartas en esta mano"._

___"¿Ascensión?"_pregunto Molly lo que todos tenían en la cabeza___"¿Como un genocidio puede llamarse ascensión?"_

Para sorpresa de muchos, la criatura y los insectos a su alrededor, que ahora se daban cuenta de que no luchaban, bajaron la cabeza y entrecerraron los ojos de una forma que casi parecía humana. No les gustaba mucho pensar en esa dirección.

"___Nos hemos extendido por galaxias enteras, pero comenzamos igual que tú"_respondió___"Un pequeño planeta con agua muy lejos de aquí. Vivíamos tranquilos, complacientes, haciendo nuestras pequeñas vidas. Teníamos guerras y conflictos mientras yo solo quería que todos trabajasen juntos, pero él vino antes incluso de que yo naciese"_

___"¿Él?"_pregunto Rico sin saber a donde iba.

___"El Guerrero"_respondió con rabia___"Un ser que se movía a través de los mundos ofreciendo regalos a sus habitantes y dejando que se destruyesen entre ellos. Tras su llegada aparecieron los Endbrigers, monstruosidades casi indestructibles que acabaron anualmente con centros enteros de población durante 30 años y que en 30 más nos habrían extinguido. Cuando nací había tres. Cuando fui expulsada había vivos cuatro de seis. Me obligue a comprender dos verdades universales tras matar al Guerrero y sobrevivir a los seis, de los cuales ninguno había sido asesinado hasta mi llegada"_

___"Que el universo es un lugar hostil, inmisericorde y no somos nada más que polvo ante los ojos de los dioses y que no existe vida, cambio o avance sin conflicto. Tuve que adaptarme, avanzar, hacerme más dura solo para mantenerme viva en el equivalente a vuestro siglo veintiuno un día más junto a mi familia y mis amigos. Entonces fui expulsada a un mundo que no conocía, donde morí y renací de nuevo no solo con el poder de controlar, sino también el de crear y el de vivir durante miles de millones de años terrestres"_paro por un segundo en reflexión___"Mucho para una niña de un mal barrio de quién se reía toda la escuela, ahora que lo pienso"_

Juan parpadeo sorprendido. Incluso si era un insecto, él podía simpatizar si algo de lo que decía era cierto. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que eso explicaba todo. Roku San cerro su boca antes de exponer lo que todos habían deducido.

___"Toda esta guerra es una lección"_dijo casi con admiración___"Tú quieres que avancemos tecnológicamente, que "ascendamos" hasta el punto de ser iguales. Y una guerra con cada parte continuamente avanzando para contrarrestarse entre si...Oh, Dios mio"_

Todos los Arácnidos dieron un sonido similar al de un animal herido.

___"Lo mas parecido que encontré a un Dios fue el Guerrero. Prefiero no pensar en seres superiores con todo un montón de pelotas detrás suya que no hacen nada para merecerlo. Yo no solo cree mi especie, también soy su mente y su alma, me aseguro de que tienen recursos suficientes y que están preparados para todo. Me aseguro de que mis hijos sobreviven a diferencia del ser que vosotros adoráis en las iglesias"_

Todos decidieron ir con cuidado. Si algo era cierto en lo que decía acerca de sus fuerzas y poder entonces había que ir de puntillas. Por suerte todos allí parecían ser razonables aunque Rico todavía no se sentía bien con esto.

___"¿Por que enviaste el meteorito?"_

___"¿De que hablas? Fue tu especie la que comenzó bombardeando nuestros mundos"_parecía genuinamente confundida, aunque probablemente era un ardid___"Ah, creo que debéis ver esto"_

___"¿Que...?"_respondieron, encontrando se de repente en una sala blanca.¿Como demonios...?

___"Esto es una proyección mental"_respondió una voz detrás suya___"Podemos pasar varias horas aquí y no habrá pasado ni una milésima de segundo fuera"_

Allí, sentada en un sofá, se encontraba una niña de unos diecisiete años. Largo pelo marrón caía por su espalda mientras los miraba con sus gafas cuadradas. Una boca ligeramente más grande de lo normal les sonreía abiertamente. Llevaba una sudadera blanca y pantalones negros junto con botas de montaña. Había un montón de arañas, mariposas, moscas, cangrejos y otros pequeños animales volando y moviéndose a su alrededor. Las mentes de los Arácnidos. Lo que significaba que la chica era...

Ellos solo se quedaron mirando en shock y incredulidad.

___"Pensé que os seria más cómoda una forma humana"_

Respiraron aliviados ante eso, aunque proyectarse dentro de la mente de otro estaba más allá de todo potencial psíquico conocido. Entonces la sala cambio y aparecieron en la sala de reuniones del Consejo en la Tierra.

___"He aquí recuerdos de hace unos quince años por parte del señor Omar y de otros peces gordos recogidos a través de los planetas"_

A decir verdad reconocían a casi todos, aunque algunos ya estaban muertos o retirados. Entonces comenzaron a hablar y, tras dos horas de proyección, ellos lo aprobaron. Necesitaban algo para que la gente dejase de quejarse contra el gobierno y aprobaron una guerra sin fin posible.

Lo peor era que encajaba con lo que sabían a nivel personal acerca de esos tipos. Eso los lleno de determinación. Esto debía acabarse aquí y ahora.

___"Quieres eliminar a todos ellos y sustituirlos, pero a la vez pretendes continuar la guerra."_

___"Los "Cerebros", las "Reinas" y los "Dioses" tienen cierta voluntad y libre albedrío propio. No puedo mirar sobre todos a la vez..."_

___"...por lo que si alguno va pícaro podemos encargarnos de ellos, sobre todo si tienen unidades avanzadas"_acabo uno de ellos. Tenia sentido y podía funcionar, pero era muy arriesgado.

___"Lo se"_respondió la criatura___"pero es la única solución realista que se me ocurre. Ahora, creo que es momento de comenzar un golpe de estado..."_

******Dos años más tarde.**

Sinceramente Juan Rico estaba enormemente sorprendido tras el resultado de su misión.

Dos semanas después de aterrizar en OM-1 el ataque comenzó.

Santuario fue el primero en caer cuando las bio-naves, formas desconocidas de insectos que se había ocultado hasta entonces cayeron sobre el mundo y los Arácnidos que se encontraban dentro dieron una humillante hora de pelea hasta dominar el planeta empleando tácticas como un pegamento orgánico que permitía respirar a quién era colocado dentro, pulsos psíquicos que aturdían a unidades enteras y otros. También un tipo de insecto creo un pulso que inhabilito los satélites alrededor del mundo, por lo que no había comunicación.

Una vez paralizado el planeta y con los humanos lo suficientemente calmados el equipo les mostró uno a uno las pruebas acerca de ese conflicto, incluyendo todo el material de chantaje que el Marshall muerto tenia. El hecho de que los bichos no los comían, que les daban atención medica y comida y que se sentían como juguetes en manos del puñado de corruptos tras toda la evidencia les gano un ejercito, aunque uno que no se fiaba mucho.

También había sido chocante otra revelación. Siempre habían sabido donde estaban sus bases, sus suministros,...todo. Si hubiesen ido en serio no habrían podido pararlos. Más de un soldado y oficial necesito sus pantalones marrones cuando se entero.

La cosa es que al mismo tiempo otra flota llego a los sistemas fronterizos y se puso a atacar solo a los barcos y soldados de la Federación con resultados similares. La gente de esos mundos era obviamente desconfiada hasta que se logro una comunicación entre Santuario y los sistemas. Aún si, quince años de guerra eran difíciles de sacar de encima.

Por supuesto, los de la Federación Unida de Ciudadanos fueron a investigar. Le habría gustado tener una foto de sus caras cuando descubrieron la flota humano-Arácnido dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos. Eso sin contar su topo Bicho-Cerebro en la Tierra, que les daba información a tiempo real de lo que sucedía allí y de la propaganda que usaban en su contra.

Lograron Phid de su lado cuando le mostró lo que realmente paso en Buenos Aires y el hecho de que se habían contenido desde el principio. Hauser, que se encontraba a su lado, acepto a regañadientes que el Consejo había despertado un gigante dormido y que ahora les tocaba lidiar con toda la mierda.

Convirtieron la cara de Omar en la del líder de la rebelión, haciendo ver como si aún estuviese vivo. El Consejo lo mostró como un traidor. En los lugares conquistados se le vio como la persona responsable de la tregua con los Arácnidos ya que había grabado todos los planes del Consejo y logrado que el Santuario se uniese con ellos. A muchos no les gustaba el Consejo, así que se unieron al barco.

Cuando el sistema solar fue rodeado por todos lados Dix y Enolo estallaron todo el edificio con los congresistas dentro y declararon la guerra a los leales, con la flota mixta llegando poco después como refuerzos. Luego emplearon un clon de Omar para hacerle parecer que había muerto valientemente.

No sabia como se las habían arreglado para convertir recuerdos en vídeo y sonido, pero con todo el mundo mirando como el propio Consejo había votado por una operación de bandera falsa había hecho incluso a los más escépticos dudosos en el mejor.

Omar fue retratado como un héroe a todo el mundo, aunque los que sabían la verdad lo consideraron involuntario en el mejor de los casos. Elono ascendió a Marshall, el único Marshall ya que todos habían decidido matarse en la guerra. Se eligió un nuevo consejo y se formo otro órgano más, encargado específicamente de investigar la corrupción.

Una vez logrado eso y estabilizado un poco los mundos, los Arácnidos salieron de los mundos "conquistados" como acto de buena fe.

Entonces un Cerebro-Bicho y varios zánganos atacaron una nueva colonia humana. Los soldados los capturaron vivos y fueron llevados a una celda hasta que otros insectos vinieron a recogerlo. Un nuevo tipo de Arácnido, el Embajador, había llegado también.

La gente había flipado cuando ante las cámaras de la Galaxia apareció lo que parecía una persona con un traje de insecto negro, aunque la forma en que blandía las mandíbulas les dijo que era de verdad.

Él, ella, lo que fuese había explicado que solo una pequeña porción de la población Arácnida era realmente sintiente, con la mayoría siendo zánganos especializados. Solo los Cerebros, los Embajadores, las Reinas, los Gobernadores(como el Insecto-Dios) y la Emperatriz eran considerados como realmente capaces de entender normas de la especie humana y ser realmente culpables por no cumplirlas. Remato matando al Cerebro con un arma que le presto un soldado cercano, indicando que seria la norma para cualquier delincuente entre ellos que intentase o que podría instigar una guerra.

Ahora, tras haber eliminado una Reina que trato de volar París del mapa y mirando como un Cerebro empleaba su apéndice para jugar a las cartas con un par de soldados de infantería, solo tenia dos preguntas en su cabeza.

La primera era cuanto duraría esta tregua.

La segunda era algo que le carcomía desde hacia mucho.

¿Como es que la Emperatriz prefería ser llamada por el nombre humano de Taylor Rose Hebert cuando tenían sus reuniones mentales?

Era imposible que fuese humana o que lo hubiese sido, ¿verdad?¿cierto?


End file.
